Kingdom Hearts: Apocolypse Volume 1 Space
by Itsudemo Shinmyou
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts fanfic? Oh, how original!" is what you must think. Well, it's a crazy world filled with ridiculous crossovers and cameos. Kingdom Hearts crosses over with video games and anime alike to save the omniverse from annihilation.... or is it?
1. The First Chapter

_A_

_Time... Space ... Existence..._

_These pieces are what make up life,_

_should they be tampered,_

_destruction shall claim everything..._

_Θnly the CHOSEN can put back the fractured pieces_

_else before all becomes HOPELESS_

_and all return to the chaos of NOTHINGNESS……_

_Ω_

**Chapter 1 - Organization XII - The Price to be Paid for Freedom**

Zexion woke up in a dark cell, spotting the rest of the Organization (excluding Roxas) in their own respective cells. "So, here we are, assembled once again…" He got up, hitting the bars with a rock to wake them up. "Here, here, all of the Organization, traitors and all! Wake up!"

Axel was the first to awaken, along with Demyx and Larxene.

"Nice seeing you again, Axel, especially after that incident."

Axel merely chuckled. "Sorry, that was fun."

Zexion threw the rock at Axel, hitting the red-haired nobody on the forehead. Larxene and Demyx seemed to find that amusing.

Xemnas, still a little groggy, grabs hold of one of the prison bars to try to hoist himself up. "Ooh, the colors look a bit funny." He falls back down about half-way standing.

"Axel!" screamed Vexen. "Curse you for your little schemes!"

"So, he killed you to gain me and Larxene's trust." chuckled Marluxia.

"Shut your trap, you traitorous oaf!"

"Aww, is little Vexxy mad because we faired better than you did?"

Xemnas crawls to the front of the cell. "Calm down, we are in a predicament that will make matters worse if we argue. Please stop the charade, we can feel nothing."

"You heard the man…." Saix growled.

Luxord takes out his deck of playing cards. "Anyone want to play 21? I currently have cards, so…. anyone?"

"NO!!!" replies the rest of the Organization.

"We all know you cheat!" proclaims Xigbar. "My sharp eye could see your unfair ways from miles away!"

"It's true, he saw the hand I had from the end of the hallway that had about 300 doors on both sides." Xaldin says, smiling in confirmation.

"So, it seems you guys finally decided to wake up!" Hades popped out from the smoke, sitting down on his throne. "Organization XIII, well, Organization XII now, are all finally exterminated once and for all."

Xemnas stood up, seemingly unamused. "What of it?"

Hades fired at the cell bars, bursting them open. "Ok, alright, I'll cut to the chase. I propose to you a deal, you guys and one other person you select bail out of the Underworld IF you can beat down the Titans!"

The Organization huddled together, making a circle. After an hour of whispering debates, their decision was final. Zexion stood up as representative. "We agree to your terms, do not go back on your pact. Swear upon the river Styx."

Hades jumped down, clapping. "Alright, I swear on the river Styx…."

Zexion makes the hand gesture of continuation.

"….that I will give you your freedom plus one extra person if you beat the Titans in a death match."

Demyx jumped at those words. "D... Death Match?!"

Hades throws a fireball at Demyx; he promptly jumps out of the way. "Shuddup, you already agreed."

**Chapter 1 - Keybladers & Co. - "Oh no, not again..."**

It has already been one month since the final battle against Xemnas, school was to have been ten times as tough. "Whew, I hate Geometry! This is WAY tougher than any heartless I've stomped on..." Sora sat down on the shore, laying down his textbooks and enjoying the refreshing sound of the waves next to his dearest friends.

"I can't believe you two managed to scrap up a C even though you guys missed Freshman year, be proud of it!" Kairi cheerfully said.

Riku sighed, getting up and picking up a rock. "Are we supposed to be proud of that? Geometry sucks, it really was easier to beat up heartless."

"Oh, is that a fact, boys?" Kairi grabs a stick of driftwood, carving the shape of a star into the sand.

Riku tosses the rock into the sea, making quite the splash. "Yeah, it is, when am I ever gonna apply proofs or triangles in my whacko life? It's much simpler to beat something with a piece of metal."

"Haha, so you feel the same way?" asked Sora. "If only I could go to other worlds again…."

As fate would have it, there suddenly came comets crashing into the ocean, indicating that the barriers between worlds were not sealed anymore. "What?! That's not supposed to happen!" shouted Sora. A gummi ship came zooming into the town square and crashing into the statue of the mayor. Shadows come rising out of the ground, heartless spawning everywhere. Sora could only mutter "Oh no, not again..."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, did you enjoy? Please give imput on it, but it's not gonna do you much...**


	2. The Second Chapter

**Chapter 2 - Organization XII - Saving Private Riku**

The group of twelve nobodies walk through numerous hallways led by Hades himself. "So, eh, decide who ya wanna free yet?"

Xemnas nods no, keeping an eye on the prisoners. "No, none of these worthless fools are worth..."

"Xehanort, I'm so very happy to see you down here." Ansem the Wise rises up from his cell bed. "I was afraid the keyblade master let me down, but now my fears are quelled."

The first six members merely scoff at Ansem, with Xemnas actually sticking the middle finger at him. "You are the one we're definitely not freeing."

"Haha, same as usual, then? Always venturing where you shouldn't go, you even ended up in this god-forsaken pit."

"Hey, it's not god-forsaken! I, Hades the God of the Dead and rightful ruler of all, am right here!"

The group walk away from Ansem's confinement cage. "Oh, what was my work all for…? Petty revenge, that's what."

A familiar scent caught Zexion's nose. "That's familiar, this is... Riku!"

Riku Replica stands up, alarmed at seeing his old masters again. "Hello, Larxene, Vexen, Axel, Marluxia, and... Zexion? I thought I took care of you."

Zexion snarls at the fake, anger streaming through his veins. "I haven't forgotten that you and Axel finished me off. I won't forget to return the favor..."

Axel chuckles, then whispers into Xemnas' ear.

"Really... yes, that works." Xemnas turns to Hades, smirking. "Hades, we choose this one to be freed along with us."

Hades summons a fireball without hesitation, throwing it upon the bars of the cell. The bars burst open, Riku Replica now able to escape. "Go on, kid, you're gonna drag these guys down when they face the Titans. Scram!"

Riku Replica opens a portal through darkness, turning to the Organization members before he escapes. "I have retrieved all my forgotten memories in my time here; I will get revenge on you all!" He walks backwards, the portal disappearing in front of him after he fully submerged in darkness.

Zexion merely replied, "Jerk..."

**Chapter 2 - Keybladers & Co. – A BIG Goof**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi summon their keyblades. "Well, I hope they destroy the school, it'd be vandalism if we did it ourselves." Sora smacks a Shadow heartless right into the air, making a big pop when it hit the ground.

"Hah, what're the chances of that?" askes Riku, with some hope in his voice.

"100 if we let them destroy the island again!" cries Kairi, swinging her keyblade like an amateur/psychopath cross.

As the keybladers of Destiny Islands cleared out of the heartless in their way, the ones in the gummi ship are trying to find a way out. "What do you think we should do Donald?"

"I dunno, Goofy. Perhaps we should smash ourselves out?" Donald gets out his staff and tries to break the glass. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Now, hold on Donald, I know there's some way to get out of this." Mickey spots a hole in the side of the ship. "LOOK! A way out!" Mickey tried to fit through, but gets stuck in the hole. "Oh bother, I guess you two have to find another way out."

Donald traverses the broken equipment in the engine room. Several fires burst as some rubble collapses, blocking the doorway. "Noooooooo!!!! I'm stuck in the engine room that's blazing! Goofy, get me out now!"

Goofy approaches the engine room door, but a piece of the cockpit glass fell on Goofy's head and knocks him out. "Not again..." He turns unconscious.


	3. The Third Chapter

**Chapter 3 - Organization XII - "I'm done for, even in death..."**

Hades led the group to a portal. "Go on in, it's safe. No tricks up my sleeves, if I had sleeves."

Organization XII entered the greenish portal, arriving in the pits of Tartarus. "Oh, crap, this place is overflowing with magma!" Zexion exclaimed with surprise.

"Ah, yes, that gets them every time. When I say it gets them, I actually mean that they actually burn." Hades poofs into smoke and reappears on his throne. "Well, shall we get started?"

A large rock platform rose from the magma completely cooled. Organization XII jumped onto the platforms and, suddenly the Titans jump out of the magma.

"Pain!" calls Hades, demanding the demon's presence.

"Yes, master!" Pain rushes to Hades' chair, panting.

"Head count, pronto!" Hades then raises his eyebrow. "Where's Panic?"

"It's his vacation week, sir!"

"Ahh, right, of course. In any case, resume."

Pain does a head count for the combatants. "Let's see, umm, twelve of Organization XIII, Lava Titan, Ice Titan, Wind Titan, and the two heads of the Rock Titan. Everyone's here!" Pain scurries away before he get's hurt.

Hades gets out a jukebox, a grin on his pale face. "Now, what battle would it be if it didn't have dramatic music?" He accidentally switches to radio, pushing so hard the button was broken. "Uh, whoops?"

It starts to play "Furgalicious", bringing haunting memories back to Xigbar. The rest of the Organization bursting in laughter, no one else got the joke. "XIGALICIOUS!" the Organization cried in laughter.

Rock Titan scratches one of its two heads. "Err, what's going on?"

Xigbar looked in horror as the Organization rolled around on the floor. "I'm done for, even in death..."

**Chapter 3 - Keybladers & Co. – Ok, Xehanort, NOW you can say it's futile... Too bad you're dead! Muhuhahahahahaha, ah….**

After finishing off the heartless in their way, the three islanders approach the wrecked gummi ship.

"Help!" cried the King, desperately trying to get out of being stuck in the hole at the side of the ship.

"Help!" cried Donald, trying to survive the fires in the engine room.

"..." There laid Goofy, unconscious on the floor.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi peered inside seeing the group from Disney Castle in peril. Of course, devising a way to get in wasn't easy. "Hey, I've got it! Remove the blocks with the keyblades!" Sora exclaimed. "The gummi blocks will unstick and we can get inside!"

The three used the keyblades to break gummi blocks away from the main ship.

And they did so, the three of Disney Castle got out alive and well. "Well, thanks a lot guys!" Mickey looked up into the sky. "We're here to tell you that the worlds have been reconnected, as you can tell by the comets and heartless."

Sora sighed in tiredness. "Geez, we have to save the universe again? All my hard work, wasted!"

-------------------------------------------------

If you don't get the Xigalicious joke, click and read: 


	4. The Fourth Chapter

**Chapter 4 - Organization XII - Finally, some action!**

After Organization XII exhausted their laughter, the team regained their composure and lined up to face the titans. "Ok, THAT was funny." Zexion chuckled.

Hades fries the jukebox to a crisp, throwing it into Lava Titan to burn. "Alright, that little fiasco was _too_ confusing, let the games begin!" Pendants appear around the Organization members' necks. "That functions as a substitute for the Olympus Stone."

"What?" Demyx then recalled his last visit to the Underworld. "Oh, right! It's that thing that protects us from the Underworld Curse!"

The Organization charged at the Titans, summoning their weapons as they ran. Demyx and Vexen gang up on Lava Titan.

"Alright, Chilly Academic, let's show them the power of coolness!" Demyx blasts numerous shots of water at the molten beast.

"Whatever you say, Melodious Nocturne!" Vexen freezes up parts of Lava Titan, it screams in pain.

"You will be swallowed in my flames! I swear to you!" Lava Titan tries to sweep the two away using his dripping hands.

The Ice Titan faces Axel and Marluxia. "Well, Mr. Flower-Power, shall we burn this punk to a crisp?" Axel snaps his fingers, flame bursts in midair.

"I'd rather just soak him up with my so-called flower-power!" Marluxia throws EXTREMELY fast, sharp pedals of flower at the ice-cold monstrosity, some of which ignite from Axel's flame assaults.

"You both shall die by my will!" Ice Titan blasts a freezing mist at the dynamic duo.

Wind Titan is confronted by Xaldin, Luxord, and Zexion. "I'd say we have a 3.6 percent chance we kill the beast and make it out alive." Luxord throws his massive cards at the whirling cyclone.

"This THING doesn't know the true power of wind!" Xaldin sends mini counter-clockwise tornados at the giant.

"It is probable that we'll die, but we'll die trying at the very least!" Zexion casts numerous spells to create a tornado big enough to cancel out Wind Titan.

"You all will be blown away back to your graves!" Wind Titan attempts to suck in the three.

And of course, the Rock Titan is ganged up on by 5 Organization members (Xemnas, Xigbar, Lexeaus, Saix, and Larxene). "Why do I get all the tough ones?" asked the head on the left. "You'd be insane to answer your own question." answered the head on the right. "They're all the hard-hitters too."

Xemnas pummeled the left leg with his aerial blades. "Perhaps we may defeat this one easier by attacking its different body parts."

Saix faced the left head head-on. "Lexeaus, get up here and preoccupy the other head."

Lexeaus jumped up to face the right head. "You titans just made the biggest mistake of your afterlife, facing us!"

Larxene throws her knives at the right leg. "How come Xigbar gets to stay away and safe?"

Xigbar stands near the edge of the platform everyone's fighting on, shooting Rock Titan's head continuously. "Ready, Aim, Fire!" The shot soared through the air, crashing onto Rock Titan with enough force to make chunks of stone to fall. "Ew, that's gotta hurt."

"Dangit, they might actually win this thing!" Hades sips from a Hercules drink container.

**Chapter 4 - Keybladers & Co. - Space Jam**

Mickey stares at the ruined gummi ship. "Oh dear, how do we fix this?" He rummages about the wreckage.

Donald checks the extra parts storage. "Nope, the extra gummi pieces are all gone."

Sora thinks to himself. "Say, what are gummi blocks anyway?"

Mickey starts to talk while digging about. "That's right, you don't know, do you? Well, gummi blocks are the walls that separated the worlds. Once the heartless invaded, the wall broke and gummi blocks are now accessible for our use for gummi ships and whatnot."

Riku reaches into the broken cupboard and pulls out bread and jam. "Mmmmmmmmm, space jam!"

Sora though about this newly gathered information. "Can't we just search around the islands to see if we can find any gummi blocks?"

And so, they did. The six searched all of the islands, finding all the necessary parts. All the while Riku enjoying his space jam. The group fixed the gummi ship and blasted off into space.


	5. The Fifth Chapter

**Chapter 5 – Organization XIII – Suspicion**

"Burn, you frosted snowman, burn!" Axel and Marluxia double-teamed Ice Titan right into Lava Titan, making both scream.

"Now's our chance, Vexxy!" Demyx and Vexen blasted ice at the Lava Titan while Axel was thawing Ice Titan. The two titans explode in a flash of light, two hearts flying out after the bodies are gone.

"Rah!!!" Zexion unleashed the fully grown tornado onto Wind Titan, their equal power making both cyclones disappear. "Piece of cake, now can I have some as well?"

Now all the attention was turned to Rock Titan. "Hey, guys, I'm harmless!"

"Says you, ya big cliffhanger." Larxene said menacingly. All twelve assembled blasted Rock Titan into the magma with a simultaneous attack. "Have a nice trip, see ya next fall!"

"I never should've agreed to do this…" The Rock Titan sinks into the magma quietly and slowly, mumbling curses through both heads.

Hades applauds the Organization. "Good job, people, good job. As promised, you guys, and one madam, are free to go."

Zexion thinks to himself while walking to the exit portal with the rest of the group. _That was way too easy, he's planning something…_

The Organization arrives at Olympus Coliseum, the portal to the Underworld close behind them. Emitting from the closing portal was an eerie laughter.

**Chapter 5 – Keybladers & Co. – Turbulence**

"So, where to?" asked Sora, sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Hm, maybe a world that you've visited before?" Mickey tried to answer, but knew he was exactly as clueless as everyone else.

Suddenly, the gummi ship starts shaking. "Warning – heartless related turbulence. Please put on you seat belts and-" The message was cut short by a shot fired.

Riku looks on the radar with panic. "Crap, there's a whole fleet of heartless ships!"

Donald and Goofy run to the launch bay, each boarding a teeny ship and join in the fight. "Hurry and get us out of here!" Donald yelled. "Hyuk! Bettr' activate them shields!" Goofy also exclaimed.

As the numerous shots were fired, the damage was done. The ship was forced to crash land on yet another unknown world.


	6. The Sixth Chapter, Monty Python Parody

**Chapter 6 - Organization XII - "It's just a flesh wound."**

As the portal closes, a black medieval knight materializes from the darkness. "Your fate has been sealed, I have been sent by Lord Hades to deal with the twelve."

Zexion growled at that sentence being spoken. "As I thought, he was using us, but for what purpose would he want the Titans...?"

The Black Knight draws his sword, going into a high guard stance. "Who would like to die first?"

Larxene eagerly draws her daggers and steps in. "I guess I'll just have to finish you off first!"

The Black Knight lunges forward, the slash only by an inch misses the rest of the Organization, Larxene had already jumped away. "You are skilled, my lady, but you shall die all the same!"

The Organization is opted to stand back what with such sadistic fighters in combat. Larxene throws six daggers at the knight's left arm, severing it off. "This is fun, just like I did with every stuffed animal I ever owned!"

The knight dismisses the obvious wound. "It's just a flesh wound."

Larxene is confused, then giggling some more. "You are indeed brave, Sir Knight, but the fight is [Bmine[/B."

The Black Knight, with sword in remaining arm, tries again to stab Larxene. Yet again, his other arm is cut off. "Eh, I've had worse."

Xigbar puts his hand over his face and sighs. "You liar! Look you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left."

The Black Knight starts kicking Larxene. "Right! I'll do you for that! Come on!"

Larxene gets extremely annoyed. "What are you gonna do, bleed on me?!" The angry nobody throws three knives at each leg, chopping them off.

The stupid fool-of-a-knight drops to the sand. "Alright, we'll call it a draw."

The whole Organization sighs, then opens a Dark Corridor. They all are about to exit the world when The Black Knight shouts at them.

"Running away, eh?! You black-cloaked bastards, come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!" The knight tries to wiggle his way to them while snarling.

Vexen turns around and drags the limbless knight through the corridor with them. "How do you refuse all the agony you are in? I believe this merits further research." The Dark Corridor closes, with a furious Hades screaming in frustration throughout the Underworld.

**Chapter 6 - Keybladers & Co. - Nice bunny, pretty bun- Ah! No, please! Don't! No, ah! Ah! No, not the face- ok! The face! What? No, no! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

Sora and the gang get out of the wrecked gummi ship to discover a battlefield filled with bones. "My wizard senses are tingling... something has gone 'rong here." Donald spots a rabbit. "Aww, it's a cute widdle..." The rabbit jumps one mile over to a far-off decaying body and starts eating. "Wah! What's going on here?!"

The rabbit spots the group, running to them with a speed of a cheetah, revealing it's sharp teeth and ravenous hunger. "Uh oh, guy, run for it!" Sora said in haste. The entire group ran for the forest.

As the rabbit crashed through trees and gnawed on things triple it's size, the beast became faster and faster. Soon, it started to talk. "Me... kill... you... like..." The killer rabbit paused for a little while, then resumed talking. "OZZY!!!"

After the group heard that, they sprinted harder than before. "HE'S GONNA BITE OUR HEADS OFF!!!"

An elderly bystander waves at the steadfast group. "Hi."

A mob of civilians surround the old man. "Oh, so you like biting heads off, eh?" The fate of the elderly man can pretty much be described as 'bloody.'

Anyway, the screen turns black and the Keybladers & Co. gather on screen.

"Well, we didn't get bitten or eaten, obviously." said Sora.

"We just don't remember what happened exactly." added Riku

"I hope you forgive us, this part has been wiped from history." Mickey explained.

"We don't know what happened to the rabbit, but I don't suggest you ask him." Giggled Kairi.

"Sorry for da inconvenience!" included Donald.

"Now back to da storrry!" exclaims Goofy.

The screen you're watching turns on again. The group is on the fixed gummi ship, flying out of the _killer-rabbit_ world and to another crazy adventure.


End file.
